


"You've got to be kidding!"

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [23]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Can anything cure Josie of placing herself in unnecessary danger?Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions
Series: Josie In Trouble [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	"You've got to be kidding!"

"You're on desk duty for a month, Josie," Joe said sternly. "It's for your own good. And if you _ever_ again act on your own, place yourself in unnecessary danger, or disobey a direct order, I will tan your hide. You got that?"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No, Josie, I'm serious. I don't want to do it, but I will if I have to, and it won't be patty cakes. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Six weeks later, Josie placed herself in unnecessary danger again.

"Now, Josie," Joe asked... they were in his office with the door locked and the blinds closed... "what did I tell you would happen if you placed yourself in unnecessary danger again?

"You... you said you would... tan my hide. But I didn't think you'd really go through with it."

"Well, Josie, you were wrong. I _am_ going through with it. Now get over my lap."

"No! Please, no!"

Joe looked at her thoughtfully.

"Tell you what, Josie. Suppose I let you off, and you place yourself in unnecessary danger again. If, God forbid, something happens to you, how do you want me to tell Gary?"

Joe wasn't surprised when Josie placed herself over his lap without a word.

Josie _was_ surprised when Joe helped her to her feet.

"I thought you were going to..."

"I thought so, too, but now I don't think you need it."


End file.
